


What do I do to let you know how I feel?

by emidegrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Misunderstandings, Monsta X Bingo, Pining, if I missed a tag please tell me. I'm so sorry I don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: This is stupid.Seriously. This is stupid. This crush is stupid.Hoseok continued to glare at the mug he was washing too forcefully he could hear it squeaking under his hands. Maybe he can wash away his feelings the way the soap would be rinsed away.Or.Hoseok works as a barista in the cafe that Hyungwon frequents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the cafe/bakery prompt. I actually wrote this last year but only got around to finishing it now. This is also my first ever k-pop related fanfic so I hope I did them justice ; v ;
> 
> Title is from Day 1 by K.Will

This is stupid.  
  
Seriously. This is stupid. This crush is stupid.  
  
Hoseok continued to glare at the mug he was washing too forcefully he could hear it squeaking under his hands. Maybe he can wash away his feelings the way the soap would be rinsed away.  
  
The crush was stupid but it's not like he didn't try to shake off his feelings. Of course, he did, it was distracting him from work and school. The countless times he daydreamed of the tall male in class got him in trouble with his professors. The broken mugs and teacups aren't helping either.  
  
Add that he doesn't even _know_ the person aside from the fact that he goes to the university on the other side of town, he owns a car, and likes to drink his Americano when the ice had melted. Also, that he looks good enough to be a model. (Hoseok wouldn't be surprised if he is one.) Oh, and that his name is Hyungwon.  
  
So really. This crush was stupid. It's not even going somewhere, he might as well stop it.  
  
With that thought in mind, he started to rinse the dishes one by one, grumbling as he did so. Then suddenly, he felt something touch his side making him jump and lose his hold on the saucer if he wasn't gripping it tightly. Hoseok can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he turned to look at his co-worker frowning at him.  
  
“You scared me!" Hoseok whined, moving back to his place slightly and continuing the task at hand.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kihyun asked seemingly scandalized.  
  
“I'm… Washing the dishes?” He leveled his gaze at the other, confused at the look Kihyun was giving him.  
  
“What I meant is what are you doing _here_ washing dishes and not behind the counter?”  
  
Kihyun had this smug look on his face like he knew what was up with the brunet. The little devil had been trying to get the customer and him to interact more. Meaning he kept on pushing Hoseok into being on the cashier whenever the guy was around or making him bring his orders to the worn-out university student.  
  
"Changkyun is working the register, so I'm just cleaning up?"  
  
"Are you doing this on purpose?" Kihyun whined. “You know what I'm trying to get you to do right?”  
  
"Yes, but I'm not gonna do it." Hoseok answered, turning his attention back to rinsing the dishes.  
  
"Don't be a chicken and make your move. Nothing's going to happen if you keep on hiding here." The shorter male continued to nag, taking the chinaware out of Hoseok's hands and shoving him out of the way. For such a tiny person Kihyun can be strong if he decides to be stubborn about it.  
  
Hoseok glared at him as he stood a few steps away, the urge to wipe his hands on Kihyun's back strong. What did he do to deserve this kind of treatment?  
  
"Go on, you can refill his mug and make small talk. Easy as pie."  
  
“You say that like you're making your own moves - which you aren't, by the way.” he retorted as he placed his hands under the water to remove the remaining soap.  
  
“At least I'm _friends_ with him, I can confess any time. What about _you_?” the other replied, the smug look back on his face.  
  
Knowing that he wouldn't win the argument any more he just gave Kihyun a frown and exited the backroom to go work at the register. He's sure it's just going to be another day of staring at the gorgeous man with little to no interaction.

 

* * *

  
And no interaction happened indeed because the _boyfriend_ actually came that day and before Hoseok can even muster up the courage to refill the empty mug on the cluttered table, a ball of sunshine had already taken the spot opposite him.  
  
Hoseok's not entirely sure if that really is his boyfriend but the way the black-haired beauty would look at him with mirth and adoration was enough for him to know that they're not just friends. Maybe he really didn't have any chance with this beautiful creature and he can accept that because who is he in Hyungwon's life? He's just another barista at this coffee shop he frequents.  
  
Which leaves him with a snarky Changkyun and a whining Kihyun as they worked the counter to serve the flood of students coming in for their dose of caffeine for the night. Probably one of those days where sleep is once again evaded.

 

* * *

 

It was coincidence really, when Hoseok saw the _boyfriend_ on his way home from buying materials for his finals.  The blond passed by in front of him humming a happy tune, seemingly oblivious of almost colliding with him. Alright he's exaggerating about the colliding part.

He wants to say that the reason he started following him was because they were both going the same way but he wanted to see if the blond would meet up with Hyungwon.

With his finals ominously creeping towards him the past few weeks, Hoseok had to change his shifts to accommodate his exams and requirements. This means he hardly, ever sees the beautiful male anymore. Would you really fault him if he'd like to see him even if for just a moment?  
  
The mere thought of the dark haired male immediately made his cheeks burn and heart race. He ducked his head quickly, embarrassment catching up to him as he felt like a young school boy in love. Maybe he was. Was that even possible?  
  
Keeping his distance, he continued to follow the other to a quaint cafe. As the blond entered he kept standing at the sidewalk across the street which has a great view of the window and the inside of the cafe. He felt weirded out with what he was doing but he couldn't back out now when he's so sure that he'll see--  
  
For some reason he felt his breath hitch and all he could do was stare at the person the blond approached. Was it normal to kiss someone else on the lips who isn't your boyfriend?? Hoseok felt numb, unsure how to react to this sudden discovery of… Of what??? Infidelity??? Maybe they were just good friends and that's how they show affection to each other…  
  
Hoseok stood rooted to his place, his body going from numb to ice cold. He watched the blond give another peck on the man's lips, grinning as he pulled away, and laughing delightfully when the man pressed his lips to the blond's knuckles, rubbing them affectionately. This wasn't just some sort of close friendship or whatever, this is _genuine love_ , and Hoseok's just unsure about how to handle this information.  
  
What was he supposed to do with this? Act normal? That's the logical choice. He wasn't involved in this in any way and he shouldn't care that much, it's not his business. Maybe he can even use this to his advantage and finally get the guy, finally make a move.

Then he remembers the way Hyungwon smiles warmly at the blond, the way his eyes light up when the other boy does something that he finds amusing, the overall adoration the raven-haired beauty has for the blond. How was he supposed to compete with _that_? How was he supposed to have those brown orbs focused on him when there's this equally, if not better, human being that got his attention. Someone that is… Apparently in another romantic relationship.  
  
Hoseok tore his gaze away, can't really handle what he was seeing, and walking back to the way where he came from. His heart heavy from knowing such private relations.

 

* * *

 

It's been weeks since the incident of seeing the boyfriend with someone else happened and Hoseok has not been able to tell anybody about it yet. He couldn’t. What if his co-workers think he’s some kind of stalker now? (Which if he was really honest, they wouldn’t think that way.)

He just wanted to hole himself at the back again because he’s not ready to see the raven-haired beauty perched in his usual spot looking like a goddamn model in a photoshoot. Even if he was just sitting there using his phone. He couldn’t go back though, because Kihyun had threatened to throw him back out if he even tried to go back without doing any kind of interaction with Hyungwon.

So here he was almost having some sort of mental breakdown because how the fuck was he supposed to approach that majestic person?

In general, Hoseok knew he was a friendly person. He can have his conversations with his customers just fine and can even make friends easily. It’s really just Hyungwon he’s having a hard time with. He wasn’t sure what’s holding him back, it didn’t make sense that he’s shy all of a sudden.

Plus there’s the nagging thought about how he still knows about the cheating boyfriend and he wasn’t sure if he has the right to say it. He’s been having trouble sleeping for the past couple of weeks because he felt guilty about it. Should he tell? Should he not? He’s seen Hyungwon a few times in the café after the incident but he didn’t have the courage to tell him especially when he looked so stressed from studying for his exams.

Maybe he was overthinking this. It couldn’t be so bad to just walk up to him and ask if he wanted a refill of his coffee right? Like how bad can refilling his cup be? He can do this. It’s so simple and easy. Greet him, ask if he wants a refill then leave. Easy. Then he can go back inside and enjoy his little triumph at finally being able to have some sort of interaction with his crush. The boyfriend problem can wait another day when he’s more ready to talk about it.

He can do this.

And with a deep breath he took the coffee pot and walked towards the other male. His heart pounding like crazy in his chest. Every step he took felt like he was getting closer to both his dream and execution. He might be getting a heart attack right now, he doesn’t know anymore.

He felt his mind go blank the moment he stood by the other’s table and garnering his attention. The reality of being this close to Hyungwon enough to paralyze him. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as those beautiful eyes turned to him. His heart was pounding like crazy he can almost hear it in his ears. He felt ecstatic but he felt bothered. What was he supposed to say? Was this right? What about the boyfriend? He was only being friendly though?

Before he can recover from his internal monologue, his mouth opened to speak to the other.

“I think your boyfriend might be cheating on you.”  
  
Hoseok knew the moment those words left his mouth that he will regret it.  
  
The raven-haired male looked at him with a surprised look on his face.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
The brunet stops there, coffee pot cradled in both hands, his palms cold against the hot surface. Why did he have to feel courageous today of all days? Also, why use those words as his greeting? Was he so bothered about it that he couldn’t stop himself from spilling it out? Well he did get a few sleepless weeks because of it but this was just wrong. Everything was wrong.  
  
"Ah…" He started, staring at the confused look on the other's face before he decided that this was dumb and he shouldn't interfere with other people's private life. "I just…"  
  
But before he can say anything else, the door chime tinkled as the door was swung open widely and the 'boyfriend' entered. Hoseok immediately took a step back, his hand clutching the pot closer to him as he watched the other approach them.  
  
Taking another step back, the brunet turned to look at Hyungwon who was also looking at his boyfriend with a troubled expression. Hoseok felt like he wasn't supposed to be there if the two decided to talk and quickly escaped in the stock room again before the raven-haired male could ask him anymore questions.

He didn’t give a shit anymore if Kihyun would get mad that he’d hole himself back inside. Everything was a mistake, he shouldn’t have been out here in the first place.

 

* * *

  
  
"I can't believe you're back here again." Kihyun whined as he opened the door to the backroom where Hoseok was cleaning up a few days after the incident.  
  
"Just be thankful that I'm not making you guys do the heavy work will you."  
  
"We can manage, thanks." Kihyun answered haughtily. "But anyway, _why_ are you here??"  
  
Hoseok can feel the irritation creeping up at the back of his mind but just nudged his shoulders to dismiss the other's question.  
  
"Is this because Mr. Crushie is outside again? Seriously Hoseok-hyung when will you grow a pair and just ask him out? You've practically seen him for the most part of the year."  
  
"That doesn't even make sense. So what if I've seen him for a year. He's a regular customer."

“Yeah, you’ve been pining for him for a year. What exactly do you expect him to do? Certainly he won’t make a move on his own, he hardly knows you’re an employee here since you know, you’re always here at the back.” Kihyun nagged as he hoisted up a box of caramel syrup on the shelf.

Hoseok kept frowning as he continued to place the boxes in their proper places. As the silence drew on Kihyun seemed to grow impatient a swell.

“Hyung-“

“Look I told him his boyfriend is cheating on him.”

“What?!” Kihyun reacted, scandalized. The brown-haired male stood there looking at him mouth agape as he tried to understand what was happening. “You told him what? A boyfriend? Where did this come from?”

“It’s true!” Hoseok defended himself from the accusatory look on Kihyun’s face. “I saw that blond guy going out with another guy when I was out getting materials for my exam. I even saw them kiss! How do you want me to react? I didn’t plan to tell him, really, I didn’t, but when I tried to refill his coffee a few days ago, I kinda just blurted it out. Then as if his boyfriend can sense that we’re talking about him he suddenly arrived and I had to hide here at the back just in case I accidentally fucked their relationship up.

When he finished, he can feel his face grow hot from embarrassment. Confessing something like this to Kihyun put him in a lot of disadvantage but the other won’t stop his nagging until he understands why he’s back here.

“How did you even know if he was his boyfriend?” Kihyun asked confused look on his face still.

The older male can feel the embarrassment turning to irritation again. “Have you seen how he looked at him? If that isn’t love and adoration I don’t even know anymore.”

“Have you seen how he looked at you?”

This got Hoseok to shut up. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Kihyun obviously the one confused this time. “What?”

“See! This is why I keep telling you to work the counter when he’s out there! If you haven’t notice he does check you out from time to time. Or basically whenever you decide to grace him with your presence.” The smirk on the smaller male’s face was smug, like he knew better than anyone else what’s actually going on in Hyungwon’s head.

Hoseok got over the initial shock, the frown coming back on his face. “Whatever he’s still with someone and I’m not going to be the reason why they would break up.”

“Reality check hyung, you kinda just did that.” Kihyun retorted obviously irritated as well with how stubborn he was being.

“I told him in good faith, okay? We’re not even sure if they’re going to break up so let’s just leave them alone. And if you’re not going to help me out anymore you can go back out.” Hoseok answered back, looking away from Kihyun’s accusing gaze and continued to stack the boxes on the shelf.

Kihyun stood there for some time, just staring at his hyung’s back before giving out a deep sigh and shaking his head. “Just try to be out there next time okay? Seriously it’s not that hard.” He said before leaving the brunet alone to think over the conversation they just had.

In the end Hoseok still couldn’t face Hyungwon and would only come out of the back room if he’s sure that the male wouldn’t be there anymore.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks passed again when Hoseok was suddenly asked to cover for Kihyun’s shift since something came up. Luckily, he was free that day. And despite it being his day off, he preferred going to work than having to stay home with nothing to do.

He wasn’t ready to be suddenly confronted by Hyungwon by the end of the day though.

Hoseok had been tidying up the tables and chairs as they were nearing closing time. It had been a slow day and there was only one couple left inside the café which he was sure was about to leave as well. Just as he finished wiping one table the door chime sounded and he looked up to greet the customer only to have his words caught in his throat.

Hyungwon looked especially good tonight. His hair was pushed back, having grown out from its shorter bob cut. He wore some rectangular specs that made him look even more like the university student that he was and he donned a long grey coat with a black turtle neck inside. He looked like he literally came out of a photoshoot and all Hoseok can do is stare at him.

When their eyes met though it was as if the spell was broken and the brunet gave a muttered greeting before going behind the counter to get the other’s older.

“Good evening! What would you like to get today?” He asked his hands starting to grow cold from how he’s so nervous looking at the other.

The black haired male stared at him for a moment before giving a small smile. “That’s tricky. How about having dinner with me?”

Hoseok probably blacked out at those words, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He can feel his heart pounding erratically in his chest before stopping for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he was having a mini heart attack already. He had to grab the edge of the counter for support or else he would be on the floor since his knees had grown weak and turned to jelly.

“I…” He started, his eyes staring back at the other as thought of a proper answer. “This… I don’t understand.”

The other gave out a chuckle and if that wasn’t cute enough, his smile widened a little bit more. Hoseok felt like he really was going to have a heart attack. “I’m asking you out to have dinner, my treat. Isn’t your shift going to be over soon?”

The brunet could only give a nod, stammering a soft reply; “Y-yes but why would you…?”

“I wanted to talk to you about what you told me a few weeks ago,” Hyungwon said matter of factly, although it wasn’t cold, in fact it even sounded like he was amused.

Hoseok can feel the giddiness he felt suddenly turn to disappointment and anxiety. ‘ _Oh. He wanted to talk about the cheating boyfriend. That’s why he’s here, he’s probably going to ask what I saw exactly.’_ He thought as he broke eye contact.

“Uh.. yeah, sure. I’ll be done in a few.” He rubbed his forearm for a moment before looking up at the other. “Would you like to order anything? I just need to clean up a little.” He muttered as he watched the couple that was sitting by the window stand up and leave.

Hyungwon shook his head, the smile slowly disappearing on his face from seeing how the other was reacting. “I’ll just sit over here okay? Take your time.”

The brunet nodded, the panic he felt subsiding as he watched the other sit on his usual spot. Going around the counter, Hoseok retrieved the empty mugs and plates before going towards the back to wash them. Changkyun had been doing the inventory when he entered with the dishes.

He raised an eyebrow at him, clearly asking what’s up.

“He asked me out for dinner.”

“Who?”

“Hyungwon.” He answered as he made his way to the sink, body on autopilot as he tried to calm his heart and clear his mind for a while.

He can hear Changkyun gasping before he was on him, arms wrapped around his waist and moving side to side. “Hyung! That’s amazing! Finally after so long!” He can genuinely feel how happy their maknae is right now but he couldn’t deal with it. Suddenly Changkyun was taking the dishes out of his hands and he was being pushed towards the locker room.

“I’ll close up hyung! You go have that dinner with him!”

“Chang—“

“No more buts! Just go, go, go! I can manage!” the other said and god if he wasn’t such an adorable makane he’d probably smack him for suddenly being informal with him.

Changing didn’t take too long and soon he’s going back out front to meet with Hyungwon. He didn’t want to say that he looks shabby but compared with what Hyungwon was wearing, he pretty much was. Just in his pink hoodie, ripped jeans and sneakers, he looked like a typical university student. It sort of irked him of having to go out for dinner with the other in just his casual clothes, it felt like he should’ve somehow dressed more.

Hyungwon was busy with his phone when he approached and he stood there somewhat awkwardly for a moment before the taller male turned his attention to him. A smile on his face again. “That was fast. Are you ready to go?"

The brunet nodded before following the other out of the café, hoping that everything will turn out okay.

 

* * *

 

The travel didn’t take long. Just one bus stop away from the café to where Hyungwon wanted to eat. They didn’t talk during the trip but the awkward silence that Hoseok expected wasn’t there at all. Instead the trip was pleasant and uneventful. He felt like he was out with a friend he hasn’t seen in a long time and they’re just enjoying the company of one another since they’re not sure which part of their lives to talk about first.

They ended up in a quaint restaurant in one of the less busy streets of the neighborhood. Although he lived around here he had never tried eating in this restaurant. The place was well lit, the walls filled with photos of customers and posters of musicians and artists alike. It had a homey feel to it and Hoseok immediately felt homesick, he hasn’t been home for a few months and he suddenly missed his mom terribly.

Hyungwon led him to a table situated near the corner of the place, away from the other customers to have a little more privacy. An elderly woman walked up to them to take their orders and Hyungwon gave her this sweet smile before saying that he’ll be getting the usual. He turned to look at Hoseok and he felt his heart jump again.

“The food is good for sharing but if you want anything else…” He trailed off holding out the menu towards Hoseok. The brunet shook his head and gave a shy smile instead.

“I’ll leave you to it since you seem to be a regular here…” he muttered giving the elderly woman a smile as well.

“Alright you boys just sit tight I’ll have it ready soon.” She said cheerily before walking away.

Now that they’re left alone there was silence between them again, but Hoseok felt wary this time. The pleasant silence experienced earlier non-existent now.

Probably sensing his awkwardness, Hyungwon gave a small smile before extending his hand for the other to take. “Hi. I’m Chae Hyungwon.”

The brunet, although a little taken aback, reached for his hand shook it. “Shin Hoseok.”

“I know.” Hyungwon answered, chuckling a little at the confused look on Hoseok’s face. “I’ve been talking to your colleagues for… some time now.” He explained.

“They didn’t bad mouth me, did they?”

Hyungwon gave an airy laugh, his hand moving up to his mouth to cover it. “Of course, they did. It’s too good an opportunity to pass up.”

The way his face fell probably seemed amusing for Hyungwon because he laughed again. “It’s not that bad. They’re just saying how of a coward you were for not asking me out sooner. Also this was sort of a set-up by Kihyun.”

Hoseok groaned, hands shooting up to his face to hide his embarrassment. He can already feel the heat on his face just thinking how Kihyun and Changkyun spoke with this person right here. But suddenly he remembered why he never got the guts to do it either and he looked at Hyungwon confused, a small frown on his face.

“You have a boyfriend of course I won’t ask you out. That’s just wrong.”

Hyungwon looked scandalized for a moment before he started laughing again. “Minhyuk’s not my boyfriend though.”

The brunet felt his mouth gaping slightly, confusion settling on his face as he tried to understand the situation. Was Hyungwon playing with him? He was sure with his assumptions! He knows how Hyungwon looked at the blond because he was sure that’s also how he looked at the raven-haired male.

“You’re lying.”

Now it’s Hyungwon’s turn to looked confused. His head tilted a little to the side as if trying to figure out how he lied about what he said.

“I’m not.”

“Well even if you’re not together, you’re clearly fond of him.” Hoseok said accusingly. He knew that he didn’t have the right act this way but he was getting upset. What was Hyungwon trying to get out of this?

Hyungwon looked really confused now. Like he didn’t understand what the brunet was trying to point out. Then as if he found the answer on Hoseok’s face he started chuckling again, his eyes crinkling in mirth.

“You got it wrong. Of course I’d be fond of him, he’s my childhood friend.” The raven haired explained and Hoseok can feel the color draining from his face. “The person you probably saw with him is his boyfriend, Hyunwoo. That’s why I was really confused when the first time you approached me, you told me that my boyfriend might be cheating on me then left without explaining or even hearing me out. I can even show you pictures of those two if you don’t believe me.”

The brunet can feel his face flush, his hand covering his mouth as he realized his mistake. If it’s possible for the ground to open now and swallow him whole, this is probably the best time to do so. Hoseok couldn’t keep his eyes on the other, looking practically anywhere else rather than the beautiful human in front of him.

He didn’t know where to start. He felt relieved that at least he didn’t fuck up someone else’s relationship, at the same time he felt giddy because, hey, he might have a chance, but then he also just royally embarrassed himself which probably earned him some negative points. Hoseok groaned again and buried his face in his hands as tried to calm down his racing heart. What does he do now?

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t know.” He muttered, his voice quiet from embarrassment.

“That’s alright.” The other answered. “At least I got to ask you out. I’ve been meaning to for a while now.”

Hoseok’s head shot up so fast he can feel pain at the back of his neck. “What?”

Pink dusted the other’s cheeks as he looked down on his hands on the table. “Well you’re not the only one who’s been wanting to ask someone out for the past year, maybe. You’re always working at the back whenever I’m there so I never got the chance to even flirt with you.”

Again, Hoseok can feel his mouth open. This is too good to be true. Was Hyungwon confessing to him? How was this possible?

“Wait, wait! So are you telling me the whole time I’ve been pining for you for the past year you… you felt the same?!”

The moment the other nodded at him, a shy smile on his face answered all of Hoseok’s doubt, making his heart race faster in his chest. This was too much. How can this be? He felt so happy, that he can feel himself smiling so wide his jaws ache.

Before any of them can say anything else the food arrived and they turned their attention to the woman, placing the food in front of them. The aroma of the food quickly filling Hoseok’s senses and he heard his stomach growl. Blushing, he kept his hands to himself as Hyungwon chuckled again, he probably heard him, further embarrassing himself.

God, nothing’s going properly tonight anymore.

Soon, Hyungwon was serving him his portion of the food, a smile on his face. “Go ahead, the food in this place is the best. Makes me homesick all the time but it still hits the spot.”

Hoseok just gave him back a shy smile, still embarrassed about the whole misunderstanding. They started to eat in silence again, occasionally commenting on the food and sharing embarrassing stories about their childhood or their experiences in university. Generally, they just tried to learn more about each other. As much as they can.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the meal, Hoseok still tried to pay half of the bill only to be brushed off by Hyungwon.

The cold air that assaulted the two of them when they got out of the restaurant had them both shivering for a moment, goosebumps running up their arms as their body adjusted to the temperature. They just stood there, still a little awkward with each other but a lot more comfortable compared to when they first came here.

Hoseok was a lot more confident this time around. He didn’t have to think that he’s messing up with someone else’s relationship and he might have a chance with Hyungwon now. That maybe he was someone reachable after all. Plus, Hyungwon really did tell him over dinner how he was pining for him too. This might actually work out.

With a smile, he turned towards the other, his cheeks flushing from both the cold and the giddiness he felt.

“Want to get coffee? My treat.”

Hyungwon grinned back at him.

“Sure, I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Q w Q Thank you for everyone who came up to here. Did you like it? I hope you did. Also did anyone notice how I sort of ended up referencing Jooheon's celeb bro with Jackson towards the end? 
> 
> Chat me up over twitter @emidegrey it'll be nice to hear from you guys!


End file.
